


5 Times TK asked Nolan to stick it out (And the one time Nolan asked TK)

by oldmarriedcouple



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Wedding date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmarriedcouple/pseuds/oldmarriedcouple
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title!Some of these instances are inspired by interviews, instagrams, Flyers TV, etc.





	5 Times TK asked Nolan to stick it out (And the one time Nolan asked TK)

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my hand at those 5 + 1 things so any feedback is appreciated! I love these two!

**1\. Slapshots**  
They had a decent morning skate. Nolan and Jake were fucking around shooting slapshots towards the end, when TK shot up out of nowhere.

“Hey! What are you doing? Slapshots? I bet I can do more than you!”

Jake sighed and skated slowly back to the locker room, grumbling that he was too old for this shit, and the kids have too much energy these days. With a final warning for Travis to be gentle with the rookie, Jake was gone. Nolan went to follow him, but TK tugged on his jersey lightly and he turned to see him glancing between the pile of pucks and the empty net.

“Come on Pat. Stay. I bet I can do more slapshots than you.”

He was being baited. He knew that. But he was tired. And his body hurt. And he wanted to go home. So he turned back around and started to slowly skate away. Once again, he was cut off by TK skating around him, looking up at him and grinning, his eyes pleading.

“Pat, come on. Just a few slapshots. Stick it out with me.”

Nolan sighed. He didn't want to disappoint his new teammate and friend. He did like slapshots. And didn't like when Travis gave him that dumb look. And he liked any opportunity to show off.

“Whatever. You’re going down though Teeks.”

Travis’ grin was worth the sore muscles the next day. 

* * *

  **2\. Call of Duty**  
They were on the road again. TK and Nolan had the XBOX set up in their room, teammates filtering in and out playing a round each before passing the controllers to others. Before they knew it, there were only the two of them, and Laughton & Raffl left in the room. Laughts looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight. He got up and passed his controller to Teeks.

“Shit man it’s late, we gotta go to sleep. See you boys in the morning”

Raffl dumped his controller on the bed next to Travis and gave a short wave as he and Laughton left the room, shutting the door behind them. Nolan started to get ready for bed, taking off his shirt and stopping when he heard a noise across the room. He whipped around and made eye contact with Travis, who was staring at him.

“What’s up Teeks? You okay?” He asked, shirt forgotten on the floor. Travis grabbed the second controller and chucked it at him immediately, Nolan cursing and fumbling before catching it and giving his friend an annoyed look.

“Come on man, you heard Raff and Laughts, we should be sleeping.”  
Travis was looking down at his controller now, before he looked back up.

“Come on Pat, one more round? Just one more? Come on, stick it out with me!”

Nolan huffed and sat back on his bed, controller in his hand. He pressed play immediately, shooting TK a smirk when he heard him squawk and let out a “not fair!” and mumbling about not being ready.

“Fine. You’re on.”

* * *

**3\. Karaoke Bar  
**He didn't know why he was here. That's a lie. He knew exactly why he was here. They had just clinched their spot in the playoffs, and the team went out to celebrate. The fact that it was a Karaoke bar was something he hadn't thought about, happy to sit back in a booth with Provorov and Lindblom and watch everyone make complete fools of themselves. Ghost had already gone up and sang a devastating version of Take Me Home, Country Roads. Jake was trying to get G up there, and they all knew that before the night was over, their captain would stand up on the stage and give them a show.

He got the wind knocked out of him, knocking him out of his thoughts, and before he could even turn his head to see who ran into him, he heard a very excited, very loud Travis in his ear.

"Pat Pat Pat Pat Pat Pat Pat!"

Nolan barked out a laugh, his best friend's antics and the alcohol in his system both loosening him up and helping him relax.

"What can I do for you TK?"

Travis squeezed himself into the booth next to Nolan, still shouting louder than the bar necessarily warranted, but oh well.

"You've gotta come with me right now it's gonna be so much fun! So much more fun than just sitting here! Come on Pat let's go!"

Nolan allowed himself to get pulled up, swaying slightly as he finished his beer, and get tugged along. Travis' grip on his wrist was strong. It was nice. Warm. As he stared at the point where their bodies connected, he crashed into Travis, not noticing he had stopped.

"Shit sorry Teeks"

As he mumbled his apology he heard a song start playing. It was Party in the USA. He whipped his head up and saw that his best friend had led him onto the stage.

"No. No no no TK no."

He tried to leave the stage but Travis wouldn't let him go.

"Patty please I need you to do this with me it'll be so fun I promise! I can't do it by myself I know you'll stick it out with me."

Nolan was drunk and Travis was already singing and parading them around the stage, shimmying in what Nolan could only assume was his attempt at dancing. Nolan let out a deep sigh and grabbed the second microphone. He would sing. Fine. But he would not dance. TK cheered and let his wrist go, bounding over to the other edge of the stage and sweeping his hand down to try and brush hands with all his teammates. Nolan wondered why the fuck he couldn't ever say no to this idiot that was currently having the time of his life, rushing to the opposite side of the stage to give Simmer a big high five. Nolan considered his life choices briefly before finding the monitor and reluctantly singing along with the words on the screen. TK ran back over to him, big dopey grin on his face and started dancing near him, grabbing one of Nolan's hands and just kind of jumping up and down.

Nolan let him be, figuring that he was harmless.

No sooner had that thought registered in his brain than did Travis start dancing on him. Nolan almost dropped his microphone. TK couldn't be bothered, singing his heart out and just swaying slowly on and around his taller friend, using the height disadvantage to his advantage by hanging off of him, running his hands all over the younger player in a mock play at being seductive. Nolan was thankful for all the alcohol that he had consumed because he knew his stupid cheeks were probably flaring. His stomach felt extremely unsettled. Whatever. It was probably the alcohol or some other shit.

He heard some wolf-whistles and cat-calls from the guys, and flipped them off as he and Travis sang the final lyrics to the song, TK abandoning him to do a weird knee slide thing and sliding all the way across to the edge of the stage, almost falling off if only to be caught by Elliott. Looked like Elliott was making saves on and off the ice tonight.

Nolan put down his microphone, but not before he scanned the room and let out a brief "Fuck off".

He descended and Travis met him on the ground, laughing and poking at him all the while. He seemed happy. Whatever. Everyone was drunk and nobody would probably remember this when they went into the playoffs, so it was fine. TK didn't comment on his weird dancing, so Nolan let it be, knowing that his friend was an extremely touchy human being.

* * *

  **4. Suit Shopping  
**Nolan hated shopping. He didn't know why he was here. Okay that wasn't entirely true. Travis was complaining that he didn't have a nice enough dress shirt for G's wedding, even though he had plenty but whatever, and he roped Nolan into coming along. Really what happened was that he had dragged Nolan to the car and said "stop being a baby just stick it out with me" and then drove them to the store. Travis kept coming out of the changing room every few minutes with a different outfit combination asking

"Pat what about this one?" before saying "oh wait what about this one" and going back in. It wouldn't be annoying if it wasn't for the weird little dance TK would do every time he had a new outfit on where he'd run his own hands down his torso slowly and sway his hips. It made Nolan's stomach do weird things. Nolan tried not to think back to the Karaoke bar, but it was hard not to. Travis was talking about Karly and how he couldn't wait until she saw him in his fresh new digs.

"Why didn't you bring her instead of me then" Nolan grumbled, coming off a little bitchier than he intended but he didn't feel too bad. Teeks looked slightly startled at that, and maybe a little bit hurt if Nolan looked closer.

"I wanted the opinion of my best bud. Besides I thought maybe if I needed new stuff you might too."

Fuck. Now Nolan felt slightly bad. That was thoughtful for Travis. His stomach felt weird again. Before he could catch himself, he grumbled about maybe needing a new pair of shoes, and TK's smile was back on his face. TK led him aroud the store chanting "Fashion Show" and throwing various single shoes at his friend. Nolan didn't really need new shoes, but he walked out of the store with a new pair that Travis was mooning over and felt the weird feeling in his stomach settle down.

* * *

**5. Gone Fishing  
**Nolan had given in to his best friend's begging and spent the first few days of the off season with him so they could go fishing together. Nolan liked fishing, and he liked hanging out with Travis, so it sounded nice enough. The first few days were uneventful, TK made a few cracks that the fish were in the off season too, and Nolan laughed at how fucking stupid that was.

The third day had some dark clouds, but they both wanted to go out and see if they could finally catch something. They went out onto the boat and settled in, chatting about anything and everything as the clouds kept rolling in.

"Teeks I think it's gonna rain"

TK leaned back in his chair far enough to throw his head back to see Nolan. He stuck his tongue out at him and refuted the claim.

"No dude it's just cloudy, chill it's always cloudy here." He didn't miss the eye roll from Nolan, but he also didn't miss the tiny smile that was slowly but surely taking over his face. He liked making Nolan smile. It was hard to get a laugh out of him, so Travis had quietly made it his mission in life, behind playing hockey of course, to make his friend laugh. He thought he was okay at it. He treasured the moments when he could get a rise out of Nolan, and he was working at it all the time.

He sent back a lazy grin, and as soon as he did the sky opened up and it started pouring. Not raining. Pouring. He heard Nolan shout and try and duck for cover under the little roof of the boat, and Travis couldn't help but laugh. He stayed in place, sitting out on the water and getting drenched. He heard Nolan yelling at him fron a few feet away but he couldn't stop laughing.

"You fucker! Let's go back! I told you it was gonna rain!"

Travis turned his chair to look at him, and saw Nolan flip him off from under his cover. He grinned at Nolan, laughing at the image of his friend hunched over and glaring, looking to all the world like a wet, disgruntled cat. He shook his head at his friend's antics and shouted back at him

"No dude this is a good thing! The fish will come out!"

At this point Nolan was one hundred percent positive that Travis had lost his mind. He agreed to spend several days with someone who was absolutely insane. What had he done?

Sure enough, Travis got a tug on one of his lines, so Nolan watched him jerk up and say "oh fuck" before reeling the fish in.  Fine. Maybe TK was right. But Nolan would sooner get get hurt again than admit it. Travis pulled the fish off the hook and turned so that he and the fish were both facing his friend. He moved the fish's mouth with his hand so it looked like it was speaking.

"C'mon Pat. Just stick it out with me for a while. You might even catch some of my friends!"

Nolan stared at TK. What the fuck. He couldn't think of a rebuttal, so he just dragged his feet back out and plopped himself down into his soaked chair, casting his line back out into the water, ignoring Travis' fist pump.

* * *

**\+ G’s Wedding**  
“I mean it’s ridiculous Pat, we’re young hot successful bachelors, I can’t believe you couldn’t find a date to G’s wedding”

Nolan and Teeks were getting ready for their captain’s wedding. They were pushing it in terms of arriving on time as it was, but that wasn’t anything abnormal.

“It’d be weird to bring Katie, I dunno. She’s alright but I’m not feelin it. I thought of a backup plan but I dunno. It’s stupid. Are we picking up Karly on the way or do you want to just go separate and meet there?”

Travis was getting dressed, but paused when Nolan quirked his eyebrow at him. A backup plan? Like, a backup date? He and Nolan didn’t really talk about the girls they brought home. They used to do it more, but then once they started getting closer they just slowly stopped talking about it. They each knew the other would bring people home, of course, but they didn’t talk about it much anymore. Travis chalked it up to Nolan wanting to have some measure of privacy now that they essentially spent all day every day together, so he didn’t bring it up. It always got a little weird when they did talk about the" girls they’d bring back, so he was content to let it be. That was when he registered his friend’s second inquiry, about his girlfriend Karly. He sighed. Travis thought she was beautiful, and the sex was great, but for some reason it just wasn’t as easy as he thought it should be. He felt like something was missing. But she was hot and he was hot and it was convenient. He didn’t need to share all that with Nolan, though. He didn’t want his friend to think less of him when he found out that TK was with a girl for someone to sleep with at night and little else.

“No, Karly is out of town. And you know there will be wedding pictures and shit, so even if I did bring another girl as just a friend, that would start something with her. So I’m going solo too”

He’d finished buttoning up his shirt and set his own tie down as Nolan threw his at him. He couldn’t believe the kid didn’t know how to tie his own tie, but he’d sooner get traded than admit that he didn’t mind it anymore. It was domestic. Nice. Easy. Travis pushed that thought down as far as he could. Reminding himself of Karly, and the various girls that Nolan would bring home, and told himself it was a complete impossibility. He tried not to think about the way Nolan would look at him sometimes. Soft. Almost fond. Not in the “Hey you’re my best friend fond” but...fond. As he finished up Nolan’s tie, he was shaken out of his thoughts by his friend’s voice.

“Oh” Was all Nolan said as he bent down so Travis could slip the loose tie over his head. TK shrugged as he flipped up Nolan’s collar, but before he could draw his hands back, Nolan had his wrists in a loose grip. Travis looked up at him, confused, and almost gasped when he saw the taller man staring at him. Nolan had an unreadable expression on his face, and while Travis was used to that, their proximity had him at a loss for words.

“Come with me to the wedding” was all Nolan had said, which, okay, was TK concussed? That was already where they were heading, right? But Nolan wouldn’t stop staring at him, with this look on his face that Travis just couldn’t figure out. So they just stood there. Frozen. Staring at one another. Unable to stand there in silence any longer, Travis answered.

“Pat I already am. That’s exactly where we’re going. Did you get another concussion?” Teeks tried to tease, cracking a small smile, if nothing but to just diffuse the tension that was mounting in the air in the very limited space between them. Travis knew Nolan was taller than he was, but being this close, looking him in the eyes, he felt like Nolan looked larger than life. He, however, did not crack a smile. His face remained frustratingly impassive.

“No. Come with me to the wedding. Be my date.” Travis felt Nolan’s hands grip a little bit tighter around his wrists. Nothing painful, but a reminder that they were still there. Was this a joke? Travis knew that he wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions but he didn’t think he’d given himself away to his friend yet. He couldn’t look at him any longer. He couldn’t do anything without squirming so he shook his hands out away from Nolan’s, and looked down to finish his stupid tie. He folded the taller man’s collar down and started to tighten the tie around his stupid beautiful neck.

“Pat, what-”

His hands stayed fixed on Nolan’s tie, gripping it lightly, needing to do something with his hands.

“Please”

If he had said it any quieter, he might have missed it. He looked back up at his friend, his best friend. He looked nervous. Scared. But also maybe hopeful? His cheeks were flaring, and Teeks had a brief moment of hope that maybe he meant it. Maybe the last year and a half hadn’t been just him. He was now the one avoiding TK’s gaze. He took a breath and finally met Travis’ eyes, a small smile finally gracing his lips for the first time all day.

“Teeks...please. Come with me. Be my date. Just...stick it out with me?”

Travis was gone. He gripped his friend’s tie tighter and yanked him down to his level, crashing their lips together in a rough, bruising force. He pulled back and leveled his friend with a glare.

“If you don’t mean this, Pat, I swear -”

He didn’t get to finish. Nolan had grabbed his face and pulled him back in, crowding his space and using his height to his advantage as he moved his hands back to run his fingers through TK’s hair. That seemed to shock his friend out of his daze as he grabbed Nolan’s hands and pushed him away, grinning brighter than the sun.

“Dude! Now I have to redo my hair!”

Nolan chuckled, grinning shyly as he watched the smaller man walk over to the mirror and start fixing his hair. Nolan liked it better this way, but he figured it wouldn’t be a good look for a wedding. He watched for a moment before speaking up.

“I do mean it, you know.”

Travis slowed in the mirror, making eye contact with him through the glass. His body language prompted Nolan to continue.

“I mean. Just. I dunno dude. Why wouldn’t I mean it?”

Travis couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. Leave it to Nolan to be eloquent with words. After he was satisfied with his hair he looked back up to find Nolan standing right behind him, looking him up and down through the mirror.

Travis turned around and looked up at him, puzzling over this new development. He decided to be honest, because at this point what else did he have to lose? It was already going pretty well, if anyone asked him.

“I dunno. It seems like any time I ask you to do stuff you don’t really want to. Or I have to convince you. Pat you’re not the most open book, you know? Don’t get me wrong I’m more than okay with this-” he stopped to gesture between them with his hands “this whatever this is. But I thought I was alone here, man. I knew you liked hanging out with me and stuff obviously. But. I dunno. You bringing different girls home all the time kinda had me thinking maybe you wouldn't think about me cause you were wooing all these women”

Travis was now the one who was sure he was rambling and unsure about where he was going on his tangent. Nolan looked at him like he’d just accused Nolan of murdering TK’s entire family.

“Dude are you serious?” Nolan asked with a chuckle. “I did all that dumb shit with you. The Karaoke bar? Fishing in the fucking rain? Staying up irresponsibly late to play a videogame? Just because you asked. Because For whatever the fuck reason that I haven’t fully figured out yet, I don’t know how to say no to you. I’m like, stupid about you dude. And the girls were. I duno man I've never done this before. I figured maybe I just wasn't getting laid enough or something.” Nolan shrugged and grabbed TK's hand, linking their fingers together.

"Shut up" he said as TK almost started to laugh.

"I didn't say anything!" Travis grinned as they walked towards the door, getting ready to finally make it to G’s wedding. He wasn’t alone. Nolan was stupid about him, and he was stupid about Nolan. What the fuck. Who knew. They both knew they couldn’t be public. But living together and rooming together on the road meant that they’d have plenty of time together. He’d deal with Karly when she came back.

They were about to leave the apartment and enter the public sphere again before TK put a hand on Nolan’s chest and said “Wait! I forgot to do something.”

Nolan gave him a questioning look while TK put his hands on his tie once again. Maybe he didn’t finish with the tie? Travis looked up to Nolan, a twinkle in his eye as he once again pulled him down by his tie, gentler this time, and softly pressed his lips to the taller man’s. It became less of a kiss and more of the two of them smiling against each other’s mouths. Travis broke the kiss and slapped Nolan’s ass before flinging the door open and running down to the car.

“Come on Pat! We’re gonna be late!”

Nolan grinned and raced after him.

They were only 7 minutes late, and if while G and Ryanne were exchanging vows, they pressed the outside of their thighs against one another, well, nobody noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this really got away from me...almost 4k! How?  
> As always feedback is appreciated! Have a good day thank you for reading!


End file.
